Mario and Sonic: When the Worlds Shall Collide
by IcyCrossoverGal
Summary: Mario and Sonic have been rivals for the past 5 VG years (20 human years) of their lives. It seemed like an eternity until the day arrived. The day that the two will COLLIDE. Mario and Sonic both belong to Nintendo and SEGA.
1. PROLOUGE

Prologue

Is it possible for a pair of rivals to unite as one?

To make their way through evil and let light triumph over their two worlds?

To recognize each other's fears and advantages, one by one?

 _To finally know why they are joining forces?_

* * *

Mario is your average hero. He's also known as one of the most famous ones, going against Bowser, saving the Princess and many other people from danger, all while traversing through heated lands, aquatic planets, frozen plains, you name it. After every one of his adventures, every person who experienced his coming celebrate another victory Mario has given them. He made alliances to many other franchises. In fact, he may know a lot more franchises than any other video game character. Every day is a usual to him...until that one fatal day. The day he meets the one he hates more than Bowser himself.

* * *

Sonic has been one of the most famous icons of his world, and even is today. This speedy, Aerokenetic hedgehog has saved his world from danger by the evil scientist, Dr. Eggman. Along the way, he met rivals, friends, allies, and others who sacrificed themselves for the sake of their friend's future. Despite his cocky and rather unusual appearance, he is very kind-hearted and passionate about protecting the ones he love. One day, however, forces him to meet his most-hated rival of all time…

What will happen to these two as they collide? Will they survive the challenges given by the evil and succeed? Or will their knees fall before the darkness? Let us see as the story unfolds, one by one...

AN: And...here it is! The prologue of the story, Mario and Sonic: When the Worlds Shall Collide! Sorry if it seems too short. I mean, it's just a prologue anyways. So, I guess you can wait until the next chapter arrives and do whatever you're supposed to do.

Until next time, folks!


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

Hello! It's-a me, Mario!

Okay, I'm not going to go too deep on that.

As I said before, my name is-a Mario. Super Mario, In fact. I'm quite famous in Mushroom Kingdom, where the Princess reigns, and even in the other franchises. I'm pretty much that person that's-a bound to be famous.

My brother, Luigi, is also pretty well-known, but not as much as me. I'm not-a bragging or anything, I just feel bad for my brother. Sometimes, Luigi's just down because he thinks that he's my "Shadow".

 _Mamma Mia_ , I almost always tear up when he says that.

Anyways, he's good now, and so is everyone else. Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Shy Guy (That one is-a hard to explain), and-

"Ehy, Mushroom Man!" Someone's voice boomed through my house's door.

Ugh, Wario.

I went to open the door before he could-a break it. Like the last HUNDRED TIMES he did so.

"Oh, hello Garlic-Breath. Didn't know YOU'D come at this-a time." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Come on! At least earn me a good reputation or somethin'! Besides, the Princess told me to give this to you." He replied, giving me a letter. It was sloppily folded into fourths, smelling like of course, garlic.

Opening the letter, a scent of perfume wafted through the air. Ah, much-a better.

 _Dear Mario,_

 _Unfortunately, this is not an invitation for another picnic. You see, Toadsworth and I have found this metallic, ring-like object on the bridge last night. Or, you can say it was metallic. It has a pleasant golden gleam on it and it's about the size of a Toad's cap. Toadsworth warned me that it could be a trap of sorts, but I'm assuring him it is not. I will be most delighted if you can come over and investigate the object with me and Toadsworth._

 _We will discuss the contents of this object over Lunch._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Toadstool (Peach)_

"Mamma Mia. A ring-like object last-a night?" I sighed, scratching my head.

"Dunno. Is that what the letter said?" Wario asked.

"Yeah-Wait a second, who told you to send the letter? I thought the mailman is-a supposed to-a mail it!" I asked in sudden surprise.

Wario shrugged. "Yeah, about him...He kinda got in a mix-up with the letters because of Bowser and-"

"WHAT?! BOWSER?! He's-a back?!" I shouted. I pushed him off of the way and sprinted as fast as I can to the castle. "I'll-a be back as soon as I settle things in with the Princess…!"

* * *

Let me introduce myself.

I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

And I am currently in hell.

Long story short; Amy Rose (AKA literal fangirl) managed to force me to go shopping with her at her favorite mall. Which is also one of the most famous malls in Mobius. And believe me, I do NOT like shopping.

So, I guess you can infer she used Chillidogs as part of her plan. Well...it's half that and half of something else. I dunno, she said she'll show me it is as soon as she's finished.

"Oooh, Sonic! How does this look?" She asked me, taking off a dress from a clothing rack at a shop in the mall. It was pink like her dress, but with hearts on the rims.

"It looks fine, Amy. Just pick what you want and let's go!" I said in disgust.

"Fine! Geez, don't rush me! Ladies are very picky with what they wear, and you should've known that by now." Amy said, placing the dress in her bag and heading to the cashier.

Fast-forwarding to a couple hours later (If only that happened during that mall trip) and you got me and Amy at her house. She laid everything on the couch, and motioned for me to come with her.

"Is it that surprise you were telling me about before?" I asked her. My red shoes gleamed in the soft-pink lights of her small hallways. Amy opened a door to a dark room, and took out a box.

It was your classic brown box, but there seemed to be something glowing bright in it.

"Open it up and see what's inside!" Amy said excitedly.

Doing just that, I found a golden coin inside. I picked it up.

It was a simple coin. About the size of my hand, and there was a rectangular slit on the broad sides. For some reason, it looked so familiar…

"Well? What do you think?" Amy asked, bouncing up and down.

"...I've never seen anything like it. Where did you find this?" I replied in a whisper.

"Oh, it kinda just laid there on my porch. There was nothing written on it, so I just took it inside."

"...Hey, Amy? Why don't we send this to Tails? Maybe he can do some reasearch on it. You know, just in case if it's not part of a plan the McNose-Hair's-well, planning on."

* * *

Ah, there's nothing better than freshly-cooked mushroom soup. Especially if Peach requested it.

"Okay, now that we're settled in, Mario, may I bring in the object I wrote about?" Peach asked with a voice like silk.

"That's a good idea, Princess." I replied.

After a few minutes, Toadsworth came in with a gleaming-gold ring. Just like in the letter.

"My, look who me have here. It's none other than Mario himself! Excuse me for not greetin' you properly, earlier." He said, pulling his mushache as he spoke.

I picked up the ring. It was carved in a smooth, hollowed-out, circle shape, but it's much bigger than my wrist. Nothing like a bracelet at all.

"Well, what do you suppose it is?" Peach asked me.

"Hmm...I'm-a not sure myself. Maybe if I-" I was saying, until something cut me off.

A violent rumbling suddenly shook the castle. It shook so hard, I nearly fell out of my seat and hit my head on the table!

"Oh, my! An earthquake?!" Peach exclaimed.

"Princess, we'd best get out of here before anything collapses on us!" Toadsworth shouted through the loud rumbling of the castle.

Nodding, I took the princess' hand as we ran out of the castle.

* * *

As soon as Amy agreed on it, I was outside in less than a second. I was sure that Amy was both confused and annoyed because of how I wanted to go outside.

"Sonic! Wait up, will you?" Amy exclaimed as I was walking away from her house.

"Sorry, Amy. Forgot for a second that you can't run as fast as me…" I said, sighing. It's hard for me to not run whenever she's around.

After a few minutes of walking through the city, my ears are pretty much irritating. The reason why? I keep on hearing something high-pitched. And it's getting louder.

"Uh, Sonic? Do you hear that?" Amy asked me, rubbing her ears.

"What? Oh, that high-pitched noise? Yeah, I do." I replied.

All of the sudden, the sky is starting to grow darker by the second. Or at least, our side did.

People were gasping, shouting and pointing their fingers at the horrifying sight.

"What the-What IS that?!"

"I don't know, but it's coming down fast!"

"Mommy! I'm scared!"

"I can't believe it! It's a-a-"

I turned my back and looked upwards. I stifled a gasp. "It's a meteor!"

AN: Second chapter! I'm seeing a great future for this story! Thanks for all of those people who liked and followed my story!

This chapter a little longer (I tried, guys. I really did.), but not a long as I expected it to be. Oh well.

Until next time folks!


	3. APOLOGIES

So, uh...hi.

Yeah, sorry about the long wait. I kinda got into writer's block, and I don't know how to continue the story, but I'll eventually think of something. I don't know how much longer I'll last, and I'm sorry to those who are still waiting for the next chapter. Probably not gonna update until the next week.

Yeah, I know. It's stupid.


	4. Chapter 2: We Meet Once Again

Mamma Mia! The whole kingdom's practically shaking!

"Oh no! What should we do with the citizens?" Peach gasped in horror.

"Round 'em up to a safe place! We must evacuate everyone!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

I nodded and started following Peach as we guided all the residents out of town. In a few minutes, everyone was grouped together in a small space outside the kingdom. Even there, it was still shaking violently.

"Is that everyone?" Peach asked.

One green Toad suddenly gasped. He whispered to another Toad.

"Hey, uh-you over-a there." I pointed at the green toad. "What's wrong?"

"M-My sister...he's not here! Or anywhere else!" He replied, wiping off tears.

"Oh my goodness! What do we do?!" Peach exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous to go there, princess. I don't think-" Toadsworth started to say.  
"I'll-a search the town for-a the Toadette." I said, stepping up.

"Y-You will?" He asked.

"Of-a course! Whatever helps the Princess' citizens." I replied, grinning.

"Oh, how can I ever thank you! You're too kind." He replied.

"Are you sure, you'll be safe?" Peach asked me.

"Do not-a worry, princess." I told her.

She nodded, and I sprinted towards the kingdom.

* * *

The whole city was in chaos as the meteor neared the skyscrapers. Even Amy herself was shaking in fear.

"Sonic! I'm too young to die!" She exclaimed, tightening her grip on my arm.

"Ugh, A-Amy! Let go! I'll have to do something about it." I shook my arm, and she let go of me, allowing myself to take off in a quick sprint.

I hopped onto a few buildings before I was near the meteor. Sucking in a breath, I jumped upwards, curled into a ball, and starting moving around in a big circle, about the size of the meteor itself. A blue whirlwind conjured up, blowing away the meteor by a few inches. I stopped as soon as the meteor was a fair distance away, breathing quickly and quite heavily than I thought I would.

"Wow...that meteor's a challenge…" I said to myself.

"Sonic! Are you okay?!" Someone suddenly exclaimed behind me. It was Tails, and he was flying directly towards me.

"Hey, buddy! What are you doing here?" I asked him, playing around with his hair as soon as he landed on the building I was on.

"I heard about the meteor being dangerously close, and you trying to blow it away in the news. Records show that it doesn't seem like a normal meteor at all, so I wanted to check it out myself." Tails replied. "I guess finding it was pretty easy."

"Talk about it. Did the researchers find out why it's comin' down?"

"Nope. but what they DID find out is that this meteor isn't a normal one. Probably something from a different universe!"

I was pretty shocked to hear that. I mean, this could be a meteor from another UNIVERSE!

* * *

The whole town was practically tumbling itself down. I looked around every house to find a single toad, but to no prevail. Finally, when I looked at the last house near the edge of the kingdom, I found a light-blue female toad crouching down, tears falling from its eyes.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" I exclaimed. The Toad looked at me.

"I-I don't know where my brother is…" She replied, trembling.

"Don't worry, your brother is-a okay. He's worried about you." I replied to her. Holding out a hand, she grasped it, and I pulled her up. In a few minutes, I was running out of town, holding her tightly.

"Brother!" The Toadette I was holding exclaimed as I placed her down. They hugged each other warmly.

"I was worried dead about you! What happened?!" Her brother exclaimed, voice choking with tears.

"Aww, how cute for the residents to be together." A voice said. It was deep and _Mamma Mia_ , did it remind me of a villain.

"Sorry to crash the party, but I must do what my master has told me to do." It said.

The next thing I know was that I got hit by something HARD, and a flash of white…

* * *

"Oh no! It's falling down again!" A faint voice cried out as the meteor got closer to the buildings again. Everyone was screaming, and I'm pretty sure amy's crying at this point. I can't do anything because the whirlwind, no matter what, won't keep the meteor from falling down.

All of the sudden, the meteor froze. I don't mean, in my mind. It literally. Just. FROZE.

The screaming died down little by little as everyone noticed the strange event.

"What the-the meteor…" Tails said.

As soon as I thought this was just a dream, black smoke started to form out of the meteor. It turned into a man with a dark robe. His blood-red eyes stared at me, grinning and showing his vampire-like teeth.

"So, you're Sonic, am I right?The blue blur of Mobius?" He said. His voice was deep and silky.

"Uh-yeah. The one and only. How do you know? Did Eggman talk about me or somethin'?" I asked, taking a portion of my quills and examining them. Yep, as blue as the ocean.

His eyes started to slant a little, his grin turning into a frown. "You...aren't supposed to be here."

"...What do you mean 'not supposed to be here'?" I asked, my eyes widening a little.

Before I knew it, I felt something hit me on the head. I can hear a faint call of my name before I blacked out.

* * *

SWITCHING VIEW TO: 3RD PERSON

* * *

"Mamma Mia...what-a happened?" Mario groaned as his senses started working again.

He woke up in a void-like place, completely empty.

He looked around for a few seconds before something caught his eye.

It was a figure with blue quills, laying on its side. Red-and-white sneakers donned its feet.

"Ngh...wha…?" he whispered as his jade-green eyes slowly opened. He sat up, looking around.

Mario's eyes suddenly widened. Something familiar rushed into him. It was like he knew that figure. The one that stole his spotlight, and has fought against him ever since. The one name rung in his head...

Sonic woke up light-headed. He noticed where he is as well; a white, blank void.

"W-where am I…?" he asked himself. Something caught his eye as he looked behind him. A mustached man with a red cap, blue overalls, and brown shoes. He looked awfully familiar, in a bad way...an idea hit him all of the sudden. That man was the same one that took all of the fame from his company, and triumphed as he gained popularity. He knows his ever-so popular name…

Sonic and Mario have reunited.

AN: CHAPTER 2 OMG

Sorry about the LONG wait. I had writers block, and you guys know how hard it is to get back in the line once its over. :p

Anyways, Mario and Sonic have found each other in a strange place...where could this possibly be? More importantly, how will their not-so-first conversation be like? Will they fight, or greet each other warmly?

Until next time, folks!


	5. Chapter 3: An Unknown Quest?

(SWITCH TO: 3RD PERSON)

Anger flowed through Mario's veins as he stared at the hedgehog. Why, out of all people, would HE be here?!

Mario was not the only person filled with anger, however. Sonic is feeling just the same as him. Jealous that he took his role of the famous video game character out of all. He couldn't control it. The uncontrollable fury forced him to jump to his feet and dart straight towards him, a fist behind him, ready to punch.

Mario turned around and blocked his punch swiftly. He pushed Sonic back as he lept into the air, ground-pounding his way down as the entire place trembled. Sonic dodged his ground pound, moving behind him as he fell and kicking him back up. Jumping up to Mario's height off of what seems to be the floor, he gave a few punches while he was in the air and finishing it with a kick back to the ground.

Mario came down hard, leaving him with a shaky breath. With a sudden rush of energy, he ran towards Sonic with a few fireballs in hand. Mario started fighting him with a pattern of fireballs and attacks, the hedgehog defending himself swiftly. Suddenly, the plumber-hero took Sonic's arm and threw him down!

"Hrrgh...Nice try, plumber guy. You're not gonna win this fight." Sonic said with an evil smirk before curling into a tight, blue ball. He threw himself at Mario, but he dodged the impact.

"Maybe I-a will, Hedgehog." He replied, throwing a fireball at Sonic, who dodged it with ease.

Sonic charged at him, hands curled into a fist, and Mario did the same. As soon as their fists met, the ground shook fiercely.

"You're...not gonna...win...against me…!" Sonic said between gritted teeth as he pushed Mario.

"Who...says...I'll lose…?" Mario replied.

All of the sudden, a soft noise was heard. The two stopped pushing each other and tried to listen to the noise.

"..."

"He...lp…"

"Help…!"

Mario's eyes widened. It was the sound of a girl. But to his surprise, it wasn't Peach.

"Mamma mia! What was-a that?!" Mario exclaimed.

"I dunno, Mario. Someone's in trouble, but who?" Sonic replied, looking around.

"Find friends...find...glowing objects...defeat...evil...NOW…" The voice acted up again.

Both characters were surprised. "What?!"

Before they got into another argument, a blast of magic and wind enclosed around then, making them disappear…

* * *

(POV CHANGE TO: SONIC)

* * *

My head whirled when I woke up. I was dizzy, but I didn't see any injuries around my body.

Or my vision's just crappy.

I saw Mario next to me. He hasn't woken up yet.

"Hey! Wake up!" I nudged him around until his eyes opened.

"Mamma Mia...Don't-a wake me up like...that…" Mario started talking until he looked around.  
"What? Why did you stop…? Woah…" I looked around too. We supposedly landed on a clear patch of grass, surrounded by a maze of trees, vines and branches enclosing each and every path. There's so much green…

"Oh geez...Now, how did we get into this mess?" I said, standing up.

"Must-a be that voice. But-a wait...If they-a called both of us-a here...Oh no. I have to work with you?!" Mario exclaimed.

I sighed. "Listen, Mario. I hate it just as much as you, but look where we are! We can't turn back, now! Besides, that voice needs _us_. They called us for most likely a reason, you know."

Mario was pretty hesitant. "But-"

"No buts. Let's let your plumber butt off the grass and move out."

Mario huffed before springing back up on his feet. We looked around a bit.

"So where do we start?" I asked him.

"I don't-a know. How about over-a there?" Mario pointed to a smaller clearing to the left of us. The space between the trees are pretty small, but it should be big enough for Mario and I to pass through.

"Eh, I don't really care. Let's go." I said before dashing off.

"Ah, wait! Hold on a-" Mario exclaimed. Whoops. Forgot he couldn't run as fast as I could.

"Eh, sorry. Kinda forgot about you for a second." I said, scratching the back of my quills.

Mario sighed. "Can this get-a any worse than how it is now…?" He followed Sonic as they headed for the woods.

~~~~~~ MEANWHILE…~~~~~~

"He heh...Now, all I need is Sonic to fall into this trap, and I could force him to give me the emeralds!" A husky, muscular voice said through the immense amounts of machinery. A doctor with a red coat and sunglasses was looking at his trap, a giant turtle-like creature next to him as he admired the doctor's new invention.

"Will this really trap that pesky plumber and the rat without messing up?" He asked, a bit confused.

"I know my other inventions haven't worked, but I'm sure this will work! I put many hours into this trap, after all!" The doctor replied. He then peered into the creature's eyes. "...Or are you not trusting me; The Doctor that will surely be the doom to the 'greatest' hero of Mobius?"

"U-uh, no! Why else do you think I; future defeat-er of Mario himself, would team up with you?" The creature replied hastily.

"Good. Now, to find out if this really works-" A loud 'BOOM' was heard over the distance.

"Huh?! Who goes there?!" The creature exclaimed.

"Oh, just a visitor. I see you got an...interesting contraption with you." A voice suddenly echoed through the large space.

"Y-yes, made by Dr. Eggman himself! What brings you here…?" The doctor, out of pride said before he looked at the man.

He was in a large, black, cloak, but his left eye were a blood-red. The other was pearl-white.

The man strolled around the two. "Ah, Dr. Eggman. I've found you after so many years...and the creature next to you must be Bowser, am I correct?"  
"Uh, yeah, that's me!" The creature said.

"Hmm...So, you two have been planning throughout your lives to defeat your own arch-nemesis, am I correct?" The man said.

Both villains nodded.

"Heh. I, too, had the same ambition. Unlike both of you, however, I have succeeded in doing so."

"WHAT?! You have?!" The doctor exclaimed.

The man nodded. "Yes. Now that you have met me, I could be of assistance to you."  
"You could?! I mean, no! We could handle this ourselves!" The creature huffed, folding his arms.

"Very well then. Whatever you like-" The man was stopped by the doctor.

"Wait! If you really killed off your nemesis...Heh heh heh...YOU will be of much use to us…" He said mischievously.

"But what about - Hmph. Fine. Let's see those works of yours, then." The creature said.

"Very well, then. But please…" The man walked over to the machinery, putting a hand over then as they glowed a purple and blue light.

"...Call me Hadrian."

AN: OH MY GOD FINALLY

I am so sorry for the long wait. Extremely long writer's block, but I'm glad that I could write again. Just expect the updates to be much slower.

Anyways, Mario and Sonic found themselves in the middle of a dense forest, and our two villains met up with someone new! What is surely to come to the both of them?

Until next time! (sorry of the AN came out too short)


	6. Chapter 4: Conversation

"So, uh...how have you been…?" Sonic asked, which broke the silence between Mario and himself. The past minutes of searching through the forest have been quiet ones, and the blue hedgehog was just bored of it.

"...I'm-a fine." Mario replied coldly.

"Hey, what's with the face, man? Brighten up for a second." Sonic said, nudging him. In response.

"Do I look happy, working on a mission with someone I-a hate the most?"

"Okay, I'll admit it. I kinda hate it, too. But there's gotta be at least some time where you actually like me on your side."  
"Which will-a be never."

"Hey, I could be helpful, you know!"

"Fine. Let's-a make a deal. You don't annoy me, and I'll stop being cold. Deal?"

"Deal."  
Mario and Sonic shook on it after their conversation and continued forward.

~~~~~~ MEANWHILE…~~~~~~

Bowser and Eggman watched Hadrian as he worked with the machines. Bolts and nuts were all around him as he tinkered with the machinery. He worked so swiftly, Eggman was impressed himself.  
"Now, Hadrian. Who are you, exactly?" Eggman asked.

"Oh, me? I told you before. A villain who successfully defeated their enemy. For good." Hadrian replied, unable to take his eyes off the machinery.

"I'm still shocked as to how he's able to do such a thing. People say I aim at the craziest things, yet Mario finds out about my plans and stops me from even finishing!" Bowser pouted.

"Same here with Sonic! That blue rat breaks every robot I had, and even when I think I've won, he comes from the ashes and kicks my butt off the stage! Not to mention how much of an attitude he has!" Eggman joined Bowser with anger.

"Have you ever seen that red plumber?! He's gotta be the most annoying hero I ever fought with! And he acts all handsome with the princess, as if defeating me was a piece of cake!"

"You never met Sonic before! He always batters me with rude choices of words, and saves the fight up until the last minute! I had enough of that blue rat! I don't understand how he has the brains to find out how to defeat my robots, either! "

"And Mario's friends! They're always on his goody-goody two shoes-"

"Both of you, QUIET!" Hadrian ultimately cut Bowser's and Eggman's rant about Mario and Sonic short. They stay frozen as Hadrian shoots them a look.

He sighs. "I get it. I get that your arch-nemeses are annoying. Mine was just as annoying as yours. You must stay patient and endure their jeers. You'll come back and have them wish they never did such things, again. But doing so now is not the right time. Timing is everything, you know?"

"...Y-yes, of course! Without it, how would I unleash my mechanisms to that blue-rat and kill him?! W-well, almost, but that is besides the point."

Hadrian looks back to the machine he was tinkering with. "You are all like children, eager and determined to do something, yet when you fail, you will bluntly give up."

"H-Hey! We don't give up!" Bowser exclaimed.

"...Whatever floats your boat, but either way, you will always be stuck in childish drama...Unless, you learn to break from your habits and learn from your mistakes, instead of ignoring them and use the same tactics over and over again, messing things up constantly."

The room was uncomfortably quiet after that. It stayed like that for a few minutes until Dr. Eggman spoke up. "U-uh, how about if we break from this...sudden conversation, and-and work on the machines and what-not?"

"He has a point, Hadrian. We're not gonna be able to destroy them without anything to help us." Bowser followed.

"...Ah, yes. I was itching for this moment in all my years of having an arch-nemesis; teaching people how to be like me." Hadrian said, an evil grin spreading across his mouth.

"Now...Let us begin."

* * *

"...Huh. Well that just sounds easy. Bowser needs to think of better tactics." Sonic said after Mario explained his recent adventures.

"Tell-a me about it. I'm-a getting bored because of-a how he's losing creativity." Mario sighed.

"Well, Eggman likes takes things the harder way. And I mean 'hard' as in 'uncanny'. Like...lemme see...He's been trying to capture animals for robots, he built himself a gigantic, intergalactic Amusement Park JUST to try to fool me, he blew up the entire earth to build Eggmanland (which I don't know how that's supposed to help, I mean, don't you need the world in one piece to build the thing?) he's even teamed up with countless, useless others like him! Oh, also forgot to mention he blew up the MOON." Sonic listed the weirdest things Eggman tried to do.

"Wow. All the exciting things Bowser did was-a fight me in space. TWICE." Mario said.

Sonic sighed. "All we know is that both Eggman and Bowser would do almost anything to beat us. Whether they take things too far or stick to realistic ideas, all of their plans have one thing in common, no matter what."

Mario nodded in agreement. "They always-a fail."

"Exactly. And why do they fail?"

"Their plans are-a too easy to-a foil!"

"Took the words out of my mouth." And for the first time in years, Mario and Sonic shared something to laugh at.

Maybe their adventures won't go as hard as they expected.

* * *

Meanwhile, all of Sonic's other friends were having a meeting in their Headquarters (AN: You could think of the HQ as the one in Sonic Forces, I'm just gonna think of it as that) about the event not so long ago.

"Guys! Does anyone know where Sonic went?!" Amy exclaimed, bursting through the doors.

"We were just talking about that. Where were you, Amy?" One of the members in the group, Silver, asked.

Amy looked as if she was about to cry. "Looking for Sonic, of course! I can't find him anywhere around Mobius!"

"...That's because…" Tails muttered. He looked down on the floor as others looked at him.  
"Because what?" Another member, Charmy, asked.

Tails sighed before saying, "...He was abducted."

Silence followed that line. No one could say a word, not after what they just heard from Tails himself.

Knuckles, yet another member of the meeting, broke the silence. "...D-do...do you know where he went?"

"...No. He was taken by this weird-looking guy that looks like he shouldn't belong in Mobius. There was something that hit him in the head first, but I don't know what it was. Just after that, he took Sonic...and left." Tails explained, feeling a little more confident about speaking. "Hmm. You have quite good memory, kid, I'll have to give it to you." Someone suddenly spoke.

Everyone looked back to see who it was, and to Tails' surprisement, it was Hadrian.

"Y-you…!" Tails felt his blood boil in anger. "What did you do to Sonic?!"

"Oh, nothing much. I merely sent him to another dimension where it is impossible to escape from." Hadrian replied with a smirk.

"W-what?! How could someone...do something like that?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Simple. I'm an expert in magic." The mysterious man replied. He walked closer to Tails, plumes of darkness coming from his hand. "And don't worry, little boy."

Suddenly, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Silver were covered with the darkness, being enveloped even more by the second.

"You'll join your little hero very, very soon."

With that said, they, with Hadrian, disappeared, leaving everyone else with nothing but what they've witnessed with their own eyes.

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom had never looked worse than how it is, now. Not only has Mario been kidnapped, but the entire place is in shambles.

And everyone saw their Hero as he disappeared with Hadrian.

"M-MARIO!" Luigi screamed, tears flowing from his eyes as Peach tries to comfort him.

"...They have truly gone and finished it this time…" Was all Peach could say as she looked around the mess of the town.

Then, two other figures rushed into the town. They just so happened to be Daisy and Yoshi.

"Woah, what happened, here?!" Daisy exclaimed, looking at Peach.

(AN: From now on, The singular apostrophes [''] will represent Yoshi's dialogue.)

'And what happened to Mario?!' Yoshi added.

"...There's been quite a huge earthquake not so long ago, and-" Peach started explaining, until Luigi started crying again.

"M-Mario got KIDNAPPED!"

"K-Kidnapped?! Did I hear that right?!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yes, you heard the man. And soon you'll share the same fate." Someone interrupted the conversation, leaving everyone to find Hadrian next to them.

"What are you doing here…?" Peach asked, as everyone looked at him with horror.

"...Ugh, this is getting boring. Come on, don't be like the others who do nothing but resist." Hadrian said. He summoned plumes of dark magic upon the foursome.

"W-what are you doing to us?!" Daisy tried to get herself out, but to no avail.

"P-PRINCESS!" Some of the Toads exclaimed, while the others could do nothing but watch in horror.

Hadrian smirked. "You, my friends, are coming with me."

With that said, the five disappeared.

The Mushroom Kingdom fell quiet.

* * *

AN: OHMYGOD IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT LATER THAN I EXPECTED I HAD SO MUCH STUFF TO DO AND I JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL

yeah so sorry this took so long but i had a lot to do and I didn't have any inspiration to continue until yesterday

Just keep in mind that i won't be updating that often.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter and the suspense!

Until next time, folks!


	7. yep this story's pretty much dead

Hey. it's been a while.

Yeah, sorry for not being alive for a long time. Lost some inspiration for this story, so I guess you can consider this story dead.

School's been pretty mean, and I have other projects I want to do. It wasn't until now when I realized I still had this in the works.

But maybe someday, I can return to continuing this story, who knows. I do have a couple of ideas, but I kinda need to make sure they work before making it real.

So, yeah. Sorry for putting this out so abruptly. I kinda feel bad that I haven't said anything the past half-year or so, so I just wanted to put this up just in case if anyone's worried.

Well, I don't know how to end messages without being so awkward.  
I, uh, guess I'll catch you guys next time.


End file.
